Emiru Hazaki
is one of the main characters of the M3 the dark metal television series. She is a temp worker. Personality & Character Emiru has a rather tall build and dirty blonde colored hair which has bangs parted to the left and two curly pigtails which reaches her thighs. She is also seen in styling her hair into a complicated bun, with a few locks trailing down and a side braid which comes down on her left side with a clip clipping her bangs to the left. She had much shorter hair when she was a child, being above her neck. Her eyes are the same color as her hair although it is slightly darker. Her skin is fairly pale. In episode 4, it was revealed that there was a trail of Admonition mark spreading on her body which Heito responded with "This has the same flavour of terror as the Reaper". She is seen being very cheerful and happy and constantly stalks Akashi and waits for him to appear. Iwato asked Akashi in the first episode if she lacked common sense when Emiru started twirling around after wearing the necklace which she found in Akashi's pocket. She seems to like Akashi a lot. However she hates it when people talk bad about her and tends to act rudely towards them and is considered to be rather "bitchy". History Emiru was adopted by her relatives when she was young due to a disaster. However, it seems that the people who adopted her were only after the Disaster Security Bond Type-One Special Disaster Special Payment Measure. When she was young she was bullied by her classmates, being told that she smelled like an old woman and that she looked shabby. One day a man offered her to join the Special Investigation Team Training Program. She worked as a temp worker at Akashi high school Relationships ;Akashi Saginuma Emiru seems to like Akashi a lot. She is often seen following Akashi around and wringing her arm around his. She doesn't like Sasame Izuriha as Akashi seems to take a liking to her. At first she often gives out hints to tell that she doesn't like Sasame, however later on, seeing Akashi with Sasame, she would simply look sad or hurt but would not complain. She had once tried to tell Akashi about the Admonition mark on her thigh, however was interrupted by Minashi Maki and Sasame Izuriha. Emiru had once said that she wanted Akashi to be her synchronization partner instead of Heito. Akashi regretted putting up a cold attitude to Emiru aftter her death since he realized that Emiru had tried to give him clues about her condition. ;Mahmu Yuzuki Maamu is often bullied by Emiru. Emiru first discovered her novels about her dying after the instructor and started bullying her because of it. She also forced Maamu to take her to the abandoned hospital where both met Heito. After Emiru's death, Maamu seems to blame herself because it was she who wrote the novel saying that Emiru would die within the nine days. ;Heito Isaku Emiru seems to be afraid of Heito as he chokes her neck. She described him as being dangerous when Akashi asked about him. Emiru is later shown to have strong synchronization with Heito Isaku; out of all other pairings, Emiru and Heito have the strongest scores. Heito is also the first to learn of the Admonition mark growing on her upper thigh and appears to enjoy her abnormally strong emotions of terror and fear due to the mark on her body. Heito seems to be possessive of Emiru while Emiru herself is unhappy with Heito being her synchronization partner. Picture Gallery Category:M3 the dark metal Characters Category:Pilots Category:Female